1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sucker assembly, and more particularly to a sucker assembly that can be fixed on the wall rapidly and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user operating the sucker assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fixing device comprises two suckers attached on the wall, and a hanging rod mounted between the two suckers. Thus, the conventional fixing device can be used in the toilet for hanging an article, such as the towel or the like. However, the suckers are easily detached from the wall during a long-term utilization, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.